My smut story is wrong as I expected
by Dankmemer1986
Summary: Lets keep things clean and simple. This a lemon involving Hachiman and Yukino. Rated M for adult content.


He sensed he really needed to say this to her, but just couldn't find the words, and maybe she wasn't thinking straight, maybe she was still lost in his beautiful eyes, maybe she just wanted to do it with him. Her hand snaked it way up to his cheek, his skin was so soft and delicate.

His eyes flickered at her touch, but quickly opened them again as he felt her move closer to him. He almost lost himself in her cerulean eyes and his arms involuntarily found themselves wrapped around her waist holding her close. She couldn't find the will to resist, and she slowly leaned in, her lips capturing his.

Yukino was gentle but firm, soft yet unyielding. His eyelids fell shut once more as she began to caress his lips tenderly with her mouth. She put one hand on his cheek as her other hand placed itself around his neck, slowly stroking his skin.

She wanted to make the most of this, before he realized she wasn't worth his affections. His body shivered when she brushed her tongue against his teeth; she demanded entry and he allowed her into him promptly.

He gasped and clutched her tightly to keep himself balanced as she explored his mouth with her tongue. He decided he needed take the lead right now.

He used his tongue to push her back through into her mouth. Her body tingled as he probed inside her sweet cavern. After the intense battle between the two tongues, the lack of oxygen made them pull away from each his quick and shallow breaths he managed to stutter –

"Are y-you o-okay?"

"Yes." Yukino panted as she tenderly pressed her lips to his in reassurance.

She pulled away and placed kisses down his chin until she reached the nape of his neck where she gently suckled on the skin there. He couldn't control himself as a soft moan escaped his lips. She pushed him gently backwards until he was against the desk as she nibbled gently on his neck. He ran his fingers through her long, wavy, silky raven hair, the scent of her strawberry conditioner tantalising him, as he reveled in her.

Everything about her was amazing.

It was his turn now though, and he half forced himself to push her away and then he carefully settled her against the corner of the wall. As he ran his hands down her neck, he noted her alabaster skin was the smoothest he had ever come across. And as he placed his lips lovingly against her collarbone and slowly caressed her neck with his mouth, savoring the feeling of being able to touch her like this.

He moved up and nibbled gently at the skin below her ear, she murmured in pleasure and he loved the fact she wasn't resisting him. She knew she shouldn't do this, but her hands had a mind of their own as they moved up to the collar of his blazer as she attempted to push the offending material away. His hands found hers though, and he pulled them away to look at her fully. Her eyes wanted him to take her, he could see it, but he would still ask, just to make sure.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" he whispered huskily.

"No, but that's not going to stop me" she replied, her voice equally low and husky.

With that she moved her lips to his and carefully took his bottom lip in her mouth entwining it gently with hers as her hands once again attempted to unbutton his blazer and undershirt.

This time however, they fell gracefully off his shoulders. He gasped as her hands began exploring his toned body. He refused to be the only one like this and now it was his turn to undress her.

"Can I?" he asked in between his heavy, thick breaths.

"Mmm." She mumbled in approval. And as he unbuttoned her uniform gently, it slipped gracefully off her shoulders revealing her stunning supermodel figure. His eyes widened at her beauty.

He already knew that she is breathtakingly beautiful, but her astounding beauty never ceases amaze him.

However, before he could do anything she reversed their positions and pushed him onto the wall. Surprised but excited, scared and nervous he allowed her to do whatever she wanted.

A few seconds later, he gently rolled over to put her beneath him, where he nestled his head into her neck, where he left light peppering kisses and moved lower gently suckling on the area where he could hear her quickening heartbeat.

She moaned softly in pleasure. He pulled away in surprise and moved back to look at her.

He lost himself totally in her beautiful face, her waist length hair billowing around her face, her titillating stocking clad legs, her alluring body just clad in her underwear.

But he wanted to see everything of her. He didn't want to leave even a single part of her untouched. Yukino's eyes met his as he leant down and whispered gently in her ear;

"Will you take them off for me?"

The hairs at the back of her neck stood up as his sweet breath hit her skin giving her goosebumps.

Her hands moved around her back as she unclasped her bra. Despite how she justfied herself several times earlier, she felt nervous about her breasts.

She let the panties and stockings fall off her as he pushed her gently back to the wall. He kissed her sweetly on the lips as he gently placed a hand on her left breast, and all of a sudden, she pushed them both up as her back arched involuntarily as he rubbed his thumb over her pink nipple.

He broke away breathing heavy as he looked down to see her nipple erect for him, the silent invitation caused him to glance back at her who was watching him with a need in her eyes. He gulped -

"You are so beautiful Yukino."

Her eyes widened as she let her hand snake up to his hair rubbing it gently. She giggled slightly as he began to relax in her arms.

He suddenly reacted and moved down her kissing lightly until he got to her chest. He tenderly took the neglected nipple into his mouth and suckled gently like a baby.

She moaned loudly as her back arched and she looked down, his eyes flickering in lust as he caressed her nipple. That part of brain started to tease him, enticing him to get on her and take her, make her his, make her cum so hard and so fast she'd forget where she was.

His hand slipped down her skin, down past her delicate tummy and lingered near the navel for a moment, as she moved fiercely, panting deeply in pleasure.

He slid her panties off in an instant and threw them aside. He released the teased nipple from his mouth and moved back up. Leaving his hand from her navel he looked into her eyes.

She looked so content and happy, but she knew she needed him to take her. He refused to resist her and pushed his lips to hers as he moved his hand lower and thrust a finger deep inside her.

He didn't expect her wide, amorous reaction, she broke the kiss, her eyes widened, her hips bucked, her body flew as she screamed in exhilaration.

He froze, and just watched as she fell back, gasping. Her eyes fluttered as she began to thrust her hips against his hand.

She forced her eyes open as he stared in amazement at her.

"Please." she begged. The wanton desire was heavy in her voice.

He didn't need to be told twice, he entered another finger inside her and slowly moved them right out of her before thrusting them back in violently. She bucked her hips onto his hand, moaning in absolute pleasure. He began to thrust quicker…

But he wouldn't let her have the sweet release; no, not yet. He leant back down again and whispered;

"No. You have to hold it Yukino."

"Please, Please!" she begged in desperation.

Unheeding of her pleas, he removed his fingers from her.

He watched her as her face screwed up in frustration, almost like she would cry, her body trembled in frustration. He stroked her skin and whispered sweet nothings to calm her. She breathed deeply and kissed him fiercely.

He then brought his fingers to his lips and licked them. The enticing taste of her sent him out of control as his eyes flashed ominously while that side of him took control once more.

She tasted so gorgeous!

He moved down her body, he pushed her legs apart so he could have better access of her flower and fervently licked her. A startled Yukino uttered a loud cry.

He loved her adorable reactions, and he loved the taste of her. He placed his hand on her hips and pulled her closer. He teased the folds of her with his tongue and settled on a pink nub that caused her to scream in uncontrollable bouts of pleasure.

She began to grind onto his mouth. He didn't know how close she was, but he didn't care right now, she tasted too good and he began to fervently thrust his tongue into her.

She was screaming, her body dangerously close to the sweet release. With one more deep fierce thrust of his tongue, he sent Yukino over the edge as she orgasmed in his mouth.

Screaming and shaking, Yukino gasped for air as her body convulsed violently in pleasure. Panting for air, she looked up at him.

"My turn." She claimed.

She threw herself on top of him and pinned him to the wall. Still in shock, he allowed her to deftly loosen the belt that held his pants up. She pulled them off and threw them aside.

She pushed him to the ground and lais on top of him his erection pressed against her. He couldn't handle it, he began to tremble at just the feeling of her on top of him. That side in him began to take over.

"S-stop Yukino I-I c-cant." He stammered.

"What? You can play with me, but I cant play with you?"

He trembled as she glided her hand down past his chest, past his abdomen to his length. She took him in her hand and moved her hand up and down, he moaned loudly as he threw his head back, his eyes flickering deliriously. Yukino watched him as she continued her ministrations on his nine inch length.

He shook with pleasure, he began to buck his hips to her. He was approaching climax, he knew it, that side in him was crashing out.

"Yukinooo!" he screamed and he threw his arms around her shoulders for stability as his body trembled violently.

She didn't want him to cum yet, she wouldn't let him, she wanted to show him what it felt like for her. So she stopped.

He couldn't even utter anything as he just fell to the floor gasping.

Yukino knew that he needed her. Badly.

So she let him go and fell against his body. She embraced him tenderly. His arms tightened around her holding her close to him. Her scent intoxicating him, calming him down. When Yukino looked up, his eyes where tranquil again, still breathing heavily he leant up and locked her lips with his fiercely.

She slid her hand down him again and took hold of him, he froze in surprise. She positioned herself above him and gently, slowly slid him inside of her. She gasped as he filled her completely, and he moaned. she was so tight against him.

He felt bad but he couldn't wait. He thrust inside of her suddenly and deeply. She screamed as his tip touched her womb giving her insurmountable amounts of pleasure. She began to roll her hips forward, bucking against him inside her. They both began to speed up working kisses speeding up the rhythm as they both prepared to cum.

"Yukinooo!" He cried, his body shook as he thrust into her. He didn't know if he could do this. Yukino looked up at him, for once in her life, she saw him with an emotion she didn't think even registered with him; Contentment.

He looked so content, so peaceful unlike his usual nauseating smiles. She wrapped her arms around and pulled him close, still bucking into her, he clung to Yukino as his eyes rolled back as he began cumming inside of her. She crushed her lips to his to muffle her screams of orgasm. She knew she would have screamed which would have made everyone to find about their little tryst. She revelled in the feeling of him thrusting inside of her, hitting the deepest spots that she wouldn't even dream of reaching. He collapsed to the ground and pulled her to him holding her close. He relaxed into her body, and gave in to the comfort.

"I love you" he mumbled.

She looked up at him to see him in a blissful state, she cuddled closer into his body and whispered.

"I love you too...Hayato-kun."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the duo, a certain cynical loner came near to their classroom. It was a pure coincidence that he heard the amorous screams of a female.

He wanted nothing to do with it, but his curiosity won over. So he slowly slid the door slightly, peeked through the slit to see what was happening.

But it was a sight that he did not expect even in his wildest dreams to see.

What he saw took his breath away completely.

His club president was mounting on Hayama's 9 inch dick, humping like rabbit in heat.

As far as he know, Yukinoshita outright hates Hayama to the core. But what she saw made him shocked to the core, made him reconsider his assumptions.

It was a huge shocker to him that the ice queen he had known was merely a persona that she cast to repel disgusting beings like him.

He couldn't believe that the cold, acerbic Yukino would show such an amorous expression to Hayama of all people!

Hayama made Yukino bloom like a flower in the spring. Without even him knowing his hands went to his member, jerking his three inch pathetic phallus when compared to Hayato's nine inch monster.

As Yukino moaned deliriously, her face flushed, her eyes flickering in lust, his jerking became only harder.

The glistening skin of Hayama and Yukino as he thrusted deeply into Yukino's entrance, that was enough for Hachiman to ejaculate quickly.

The more Yukino moaned in pleasure the more it hit his self esteem. His legs trembled, his legs were shaking.

Finally, his head felt light and his eyes clouded themselves as he fainted on the floor.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hahaha got you suckerrrzzzz!

I said its a lemon involving Hachiman and Yukino, but i didnt say anything about how they are involved!

Fuck Hikigay, Hayato x Yukino FTW!


End file.
